1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a pixel and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panels displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting displays, and a plasma display panels. An organic light emitting display generates images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light based on a recombination of electrons and holes in an active layer. These displays have fast response speeds and operate with low power consumption.